


A Game

by Theneras



Series: Switching Dreams [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Casual Flirting, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, cute fluffy cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneras/pseuds/Theneras
Summary: DWC prompt: ' Casual flirting or teasing'Since my current fic with Cara and Solas has pretty much solidified their relationship I decided a behind the scenes peek at their earlier relationship. Despite trying not to, Cara can’t seem to stop herself from teasing Solas. She knows her casual flirting might backfire, but for now, she’s going to do her best to win at this little game the two continue to play. Set before they encounter the bears in the Hinterlands, and before Mia meets with Alexius.





	A Game

She slipped out of camp, tossed a smug smile to Solas over her shoulder, and slipped into wolf form just after she left the illumination of the campfire. Remus yipped with excitement and the two loped toward the river and the falls.

Mia and the gang had sealed the rift and saved the wolves from the demon long ago.

The musky scent of the wolves in the area stuck in her nostrils. She snorted at the pungent scent wafting off the boulder she passed. Remus stopped and sniffed every inch of the surface, adding his own mark. He whined at her.

She growled and shook her head. She may look like a wolf, but peeing on rocks wasn’t a temptation.

“Fenedhis!” The curse and the sound of Solas’ slipping on the wet vegetation echoed in the tight ravine.

Cara laughed, which came out in the form of sneezes. Remus sat on his haunches, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth gave him a comical expression.

Cara dashed past the falls and further into the ravine away from the wolf den. Remus raced beside her.

Magical energy filled the space around her. She skidded to a stop. Solas stood before her, a smug grin on his face.

“You shouldn’t be out of camp at night alone.”

She reached for the thread of mana that held the spell, ending it, she was surrounded by a glow of light. It lengthened and straightened as she stood before him, then faded away.

“I wanted to run, feel the wind on my face. Since you can’t shift, I didn’t want to rub it in.” She grinned up at him. “I didn’t think you could keep up, I guess I was wrong. Though, using magic is cheating you know.”

Solas chuckled. “You cast a spell to shift, did you not? How is it not cheating for you, but a Fade step is cheating for me?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “The spell turned me into a wolf. I didn’t use it to propel myself through time and space to get a head start.” She sauntered past him, paying special attention to each step to increase the sway of her hips. She felt the weight of his gaze. Hiding her smile, she confronted him. “Are you staring at my ass?”

His head whipped up. Even in the moonlit ravine, she saw his cheeks darken.

“I was not.”

“You were, I saw you. Too busy watching my ass to see me turn and catch you red-handed!”

Solas held up his palms. “My hands aren’t red.” A slight smile played on his lips. “I was merely wondering where you hid the dagger you carry. I’ve yet to see you pull it from its hiding place.” 

She laughed softly. “Shall we play a game then?” She turned in a circle. “If you guess correctly you get a favor. If you don’t I get one.”

Solas leaned on his staff, his eyes lit with humor. “So certain I will guess wrong, lethallan?”

She grinned at him. “You’re stalling, Solas.”

“How many guesses? What may I use to narrow down the location?”

She held up three fingers. “No hands, no magic, but I’ll give you three questions for each guess.”

Solas stepped closer, she stood her ground. He stopped just a few inches out of arms reach. “Any question?”

“Aside from asking a question with a location, that will automatically count as a guess.”

He nodded and studied her a moment. The corner of his mouth turned up. “Bend down and place your palms on the ground.”

“Sorry, you didn’t say it in the form of a question. But it still counts as one.” She grinned widely at him.

“Would you bend down and place your palms on the ground?”

Cara smirked at him. Facing him she leaned forward and stretched her arms down. Her fingertips brushed the ground and she walked them forward until she could lay her palms flat. As soon as they touched she stood back up. “That’s two.”

“Again, but would you turn your back to me first?”

Cara slowly turned her back to him. She slowly bent down.

A strangled bellow sounded in the dark. Solas leapt forward and pushed her behind him, casting a barrier around them both. Remus bristled beside them. His staff glowed, illuminating the area around them, while he cloaked them in shadows through a spell.

The snap of a branch breaking echoed, followed by lumbering, heavy steps.

Cara held Solas’ upper arm with one hand, the other pooled with mana to fuel the fireball she held.

A druffalo lumbered into view, shaking her head.

Cara fought to hold back the laughter bubbling up as the lost druffalo came closer. She succeeded until Solas let out a chuckle.

“It seems our game must wait for another time.”


End file.
